Rocky and Abbey's Special Day
by Amelia154
Summary: Several months later things are going well for the Paw Patrol but even more so for a certain dog couple. Join them as they go through these times. Last story before the epic one. If you don't like it then don't read it.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Memories & Joyfulness

Several months have passed since Marshall and Everest became parents and since then Zuma and Alyssa got married and now they have three pups of their own named Kendall, Dylan, and Maya. Things have been going well for the others as well. Ryder and Katie finally told each other how they felt and are now dating. Whitney and Rubble are now in the girlfriend/boyfriend stage of their relationship. As for Rocky and Abbey something had happened the day before.

_* Rocky was walking down the hall in the Lookout that had all their rooms in it and when he got to one room he stood in front of it. Opening the door he was the one dog he was looking for._

_"Hey Abbey, could you come here please." He asked Abbey who was looking for something in her room._

_ " Sure let's go. " Soon they got to the end of the bridge and when they did Rocky pulled something out._

_ "What's that?" Abbey asked ._

_ "I want to show you something, but I want you to be surprised." Rocky said putting the blindfold around her eyes. As he was leading her to the place she suddenly felt a different feeling on her paws._

_ "Is that... sand?" She asked. Soon after that they stopped. Taking off the blindfold, Abbey saw Rocky and behind him was a little fancy picnic looking over at the water. _

_ "I took you here because of course it is a date but there is something else over there that I have for you, but first let's eat." Rocky said as they ate while watching the view and of course away from the water. After they ate they had a bit of small talk between themselves._

_ "Are you ready to see what I have for you?" Rocky asked earning a nod from her. "Then head straight in that direction and when you see it stop." Walking in the direction Abbey took a few steps then she saw something in a few more feet. When she got there she saw a heart in the sand with her and Rocky's initials in the center with candles around it. After she saw it she felt Rocky's presence behind her._

_ " Oh Rocky this is where we first met. " She said still looking at the heart as the memories started flowing in._

_ "Yep, I have been busy planning this and I thought that you would like it."_

_ " Oh, I love it. "_

_ "And if you turn around, you'll love something else."_

_ " Rocky, you already know that I... " She started as she turned around. When she saw what Rocky was meaning she couldn't help but let out a small gasp. "...love you." She finished softly. In front of her was none other than Rocky but instead of standing he was on one knee holding a box in his paw._

_ "Abbey since we met I have loved you. I love how you are good at encouraging people and that you are trustworthy enough to have kept my past a secret and then I loved you even more when my mom and dad and I were reunited and we met Melody and so I wanted to ask you, Will you be my wife? " Rocky said holding up a pin with their initials on it._

_ "Of course I will be your wife. Yes!" She said as he got up and they hugged each other before he put them pin on her collar. "I love you, Rocky."_

_ " I love you too. " Rocky said as they hugged again. After they broke apart they smiled at each other and then packed everything up and headed back to the Lookout_.*

On this day the adults were watching the pups play when Rocky and Abbey came out of the Lookout.

"Hey guys." Rocky said.

"Hey you two. Did you guys sleep well?" Marshall asked.

"Yeah how long have we been asleep?" Abbey asked.

"Not long we woke up about an hour ago and when Chase went to wake you up he saw you guys fast asleep so we let you sleep in." Skye said.

"Yeah cause it looks like you guys had an awesome night last night." Whitney said pointing to the pin on Abbey's collar causing them to blush.

"So when will it be?" Chase asked .

"When will what be?" A voice asked causing the dogs to turn and see Ethan , Amanda, and Melody walking towards them. Then when Melody noticed the pups playing she ran and started playing with them.

"Oh look, Rocky now you can tell them." Rubble said earning a glare from Rocky causing the others to laugh.

"Tell us what?" Amanda asked.

"Well, yesterday I took Abbey out on a date and then I asked her if she would marry me and she said yes." Rocky said as they were happy for them.

" Yay! Our son is getting married. Isn't that exciting, Ethan. " Amanda cheered as she gave them a hug.

"Yep it is." He said giving them a hug as well.

"So is that what you were going to tell them the date of the wedding." Ethan said.

"Yeah we talked about it and we decided that we wanted a spring wedding so we are going to do March 21st." Abbey said as she and Rocky looked at each other and then at the others.

"Wow then we have a just over a month to get everything ready." Alyssa said.

"Yeah but we have been able to pull it off before and with all of us working together I am positive we will get it done." Rocky said. Then for the rest of the day they enjoyed their time together and relaxed as they watched the pups play.

XXX

And there it is the first chapter of the story Abbey and Rocky's wedding. This will probably be the last story before the one I have been working on. I am not sure yet if I'll do another story after that but we'll wait and see. This was only the introductory chapter but there will be more exciting ones to come. Read review and enjoy.

-Amelia154


	2. Invites & Family visits

Chapter 2: Invites and Family visits.

The next day the dogs woke up early due to the pups trying to wake them up. After they all woke up they walked outside as the pups ran to play outside. While they were doing that Abbey and Rocky were inside talking about the wedding. After thirty minutes they decided to head outside and see what everyone was doing. As they were walking out they heard a voice calling out to them.

"Hey Rocky." The voice said.

"Yes Melody." Rocky said looking at her.

"Is it true that you and Miss Abbey are getting married?"

"Yep it is. Soon you won't have to call me Miss Abbey you can call me just by my first name cause I will be your sister in law." Abbey said .

"Cool. What's a sister in law?"

"A sister in law is when your brother gets married and the girl becomes a sister in law. " Rocky explained.

"Oh."

"So why don't you go run and play with the others." Abbey said.

"Okay." Melody said running to join the pups.

"Your sister is adorable." Abbey said.

"I know. Sometimes I wish that I could have been there when she was born or when she first talked. Sometimes I wish I was there for her first year and we could have had a stronger bond." Rocky said looking at her playing and laughing.

"I know it's hard. I haven't met my parents and if I have any siblings. So you and the others are blessed to have a family that you can see. "

"Hey maybe if you can somehow get in touch with them maybe you could invite them to the wedding. I am sure they would love to see you again."

" Maybe. I guess I will go do some digging and try to find them. "

"Okay to have fun." Rocky said giving her a kiss on the cheek and then she ran to start. After a couple hours she came out of the Lookout.

"Hey Rocky could you come here really quick."

" Sure. So how has it come so far. "

"Well after a bit of digging I was able to find their address and call number."

" That's great. So have you called them yet. "

"That's the thing I don't know how they would react. I mean they haven't seen me in years and for them to see me again, find out where I have been these past few years and to find out that I am getting married I don't know what they would think."

" Hey I am sure they would love to see you again. "

"You sure?"

" Absolutely and I will be right here next to you the whole time. "

"Thank you Rocky but for the first couple minutes I want to talk to them alone so you can stay off to the side and if it goes well I will motion for you to come on camera. Okay."

" Of course anything you want. " Then after Rocky stepped to the side Abbey took and deep breath and put in the number and pressed the call button. After a few seconds the call was answered.

"Hello how may I help you." She said.

" Um hi my name is Abbey and I am wondering if you are Miss Carol Bluestone? "

"I am why are you wondering?"

" Because as I said I am Abbey and you left on the streets after I was born. " Suddenly Carol's expression softened and tears formed in her eyes.

"Yes I do remember that. I am sorry that I did that but your father didn't want you."

" Didn't want who? " A voice said.

"Oh Stephen yeah um Abbey is on the phone."

" Uh who? "

"Our daughter that we left on the streets." Then he came on the camera but he didn't have the same expression Carol had. Instead he had one of 'I don't want to see you '.

"Well what do you want." He asked.

"I uh I just wanted to tell you that I am getting married."

" Really when is it? " Carol asked excited.

"Carol please. And why would I care about that?" Stephen said as Carol's face turned to sadness again.

"Um well I just thought that you might want to come." Abbey said .

"Well I don't care goodbye." He said walking away.

" (sigh) Bye honey. " Carol said ending the call.

"Well that was unexpected." Rocky said as Abbey started crying.

"Hey it's okay. At least your mom still cares about you. I mean she was excited that you were getting married and she was sad when your dad came." He said hugging her.

"I know but it still is hard that I have a dad who doesn't like me."

" I know but even with that I am here and I am not like your dad. I will love you and our pups when we have some. Everything will be all right. "

"Thank you Rocky."

" Anytime. Now let's see what is going on outside. "

"Okay."

A couple weeks after that event Rocky Abbey and his family gathered at the train station awaiting for the rest of his family. Once the train stopped all the passengers started getting off and on the middle was a group of dogs that started heading their way.

"Grandma Grandpa!" Melody exclaimed running up to her grandparents.

"Hi there Melody." All four said.

" Hey mom and dad. " Amanda said.

"Hey Amanda hi Ethan how have you been?" Cathy, Amanda's, mom said.

" We've been good. Mom do you remember your grandson Rocky. "

"Oh yes the one that unfortunately you could not find after the accident." Hanson, her dad, said.

"Yes but we found him not to long ago." Ethan said.

" Really where is he? "

"I am right here, Grandma C." Rocky said as they all turned their heads and was him and Abbey.

"Rocky!" They said as they went and surrounded him. After they cleared out of the way they all took a look at him and then Abbey who had an awkward smile on her face.

"And who might you be." Ethan's mom Daisy asked.

" Hi my name is Abbey."

"She is the one that I am going to marry." Rocky said.

"That is awesome. You seem like a good match for him." Connor, Ethan's dad said.

"Thank you. Well are you ready to head to the Lookout."

"Yeah. Let's go." But then ...

"Wait." A voice said causing the group to turn around and see a female dog that Abbey recognized.

"Mom! You came." Abbey said.

" Yes I did. May I speak to you alone. " Carol said as Rocky's family left while he and Abbey stayed to talk with Carol. "After I ended the call I decided that I didn't care what your dad said so I called back a couple days ago and the boy answered and I told him everything so he told me where you were and he paid for my ticket to come here. " Carol said as Abbey started to walk to her and then ran and gave her mom a big hug.

"I'm glad you came."

"Me too. So are you the one that is marrying my daughter." She said to Rocky.

" Yes I am. My name is Rocky. "

"Nice to meet you Rocky. Thank you for making her happy."

" Your welcome now are you ready to head to the Lookout. "

"Yes I am." Carol said as she and Abbey giggled. Then the three of them started walking to the Lookout.

XXX

And here is the second chapter of the story. Wow so Melody finds out about the wedding then Abbey calls her parents house and finds out that her mother didn't want to give her away but her dad didn't care about her. Then Rocky's grandparents and relatives came and saw Rocky. Then Abbey's mom came despite what her dad said. Stay tuned for the next chapter which should be the wedding. Just a couple more chapters til the next story. I will put in a "trailer" for it when this story is done. Read and review please. -Amelia154


	3. The Wedding

Chapter 3: The Wedding

After a couple weeks it is finally the day for Rocky and Abbey to get married. At Katie's the girls were in one room and the boys were in another. Everyone was waiting to get a bath from Katie so they were all talking while they waited. After Katie got the boys baths done she went and started on the girls baths. While she was doing the girls the boys were in the back getting dressed. Everyone was excited but Chase was acting a little weird and Rocky noticed it.

"Hey Chase, are you okay?"

" Yeah. Why wouldn't I be? "

"Well you seem to be off in your own little world." Marshall said.

"I'm fine there is nothing to worry about."

" Okay but if you ever need us you know who to go to. " Rocky said.

"Okay." Meanwhile in the other room the girls were getting their baths while Abbey was sitting off to the side waiting to go last.

"Hey Abbey are you ready?" Carol asked.

" Yep. I've been waiting for this day since Rocky and I met. "

"I am sure about that. Look I know you wanted your father here and I do to but let's just give him some time to contemplate everything."

" I know and I won't give up hope. I am just glad that you came. It means the world to me and Rocky. "

"Of course." After they got finished talking Katie came by and got Abbey for her bath. After they all got their baths they were getting ready with Abbey, Katie, and Carol in another room getting Abbey's dress on.

"Mommy, mommy." Melina said running up to Everest.

" Yes sweetie. "

"Could you help me with this?" Melina said holding up a bow.

"Of course. There you go." She said putting the bow in Melina's ear.

"Thank you mommy."

" Yes dear. " After everyone got ready the boys left first leaving the girls at Katie's.

"Okay girls are you ready?" Abbey asked from the other room.

"Yeah. You can come out now." They said as Katie opened the door for Abbey as she walked out in her dress.

"Woah Abbey, you look adorable." Whitney said.

"Thank you." Then she saw Melody trying to put on her own bow. "Here, let me help you."

" Thank you, Miss Abbey. "

"You're welcome. And don't forget that you don't have to call me Miss Abbey anymore."

" Yes, Abbey. "

"That's better. Now are you guys ready to go?"

" Yeah let's go. " Alyssa said as they all headed to the church building near the Lookout. When they got there they all lined up by the doors to the auditorium waiting to be told when they could start going down to the front. After a couple minutes the music started and they were allowed to walk down in pairs. After the bridesmaids and groomsmen got to the stage Rocky and Ryder came out from a back room and stood in there places. After they got in place Melodystarted walking down. Once she got down there everyone waited for Abbey to walk down.

"Are you ready." Carol said to Abbey.

"Yes I am ready to get married to Rocky."

" Then let's go. " A minute later the music started up again and the doors opened as the audience stood up as Abbey and Carol walked down. When they got to the bottom they waited for the music to finish.

"Who gives this girl to this man." Ryder said after the music stopped .

"Her father and I." Carol said handing Abbey to Rocky. Once they got on the stage Ryder spoke again.

"Thank you all for coming to help celebrate this special day for Rocky and Abbey. As we continue, Rocky, would you like to say anything?"

" Yes I would. Abbey, when we first met it was under some unusual circumstances but if it wasn't at that moment we wouldn't be here today. And with all we went through from you finding your parents to your father rejecting you you still stayed the bubbly encouraging dog that you always have been. So today I would like to tell you that I love you and I always will. " Rocky said as Abbey started to cry a little bit but our of joy.

"Abbey, would you like to say anything?" Ryder asked as she nodded in response.

"Rocky, I want to start by saying that I am grateful that you saved me from drowning when I fell off my surfboard. I love how you are kind and I wouldn't want to marry anyone else except you. I love you with all my heart and I will be by your side forever. I love you, Rocky." Abbey said as Mayor Goodway walked up to them.

"Rocky, do you take Abbey to be your wife?"

" I do. "

"Abbey, do you take Rocky to be your husband."

" I do. "

"Then with the power vested in me I pronounce you husband and wife. Rocky you may kiss your bride." After she said that they both leaned in and kissed each , with everyone cheering and throwing up confetti as everyone laughed. After the ceremony everyone headed down to the church's cafeteria for the reception. As everyone walked around talking to each other they waited for Rocky and Abbey to come down. After a couple minutes Ryder walked up to a mix on the stage and addressed everyone.

"If I could have everyone's attention please. Rocky and Abbey wanted to say thank you for being here. Now it is my pleasure to have you give a warm cheer to Rocky and Abbey." He said as they walked into the room as everyone cheered. After they cut the cake everyone went around and intermingled with each other and congratulating the two. On the other side of the room Chase was sitting in a chair eating a piece of cake by himself. Noticing him Skye walked over and sat next to him.

"Hey are you okay?" She asked noticing the sad expression on his face.

"Yeah I am fine." He said trying to convince her.

"Chase, I can tell something is bothering you and as your wife I want to help you."

"What's today?"

" What? "

"What's today's date?"

" The 21st of March why? " But all she got was a sad face from Chase in return. Then it hit her. "Oh right, it's the day your dad got killed."

" Yep. I just wish I could've seen him. "

"I totally understand. It is hard to lose a loved one that you don't remember much about. But you have a mother and sister who are here with you because you saved them."

" I guess so. "

"I know so. So if you need any emotional support I am here." She said giving him a kiss.

"Thank you, Skye."

" Anytime. Now let's go find and see what the pups are up to. Cause I haven't seen them since the ceremony. "

"Okay." After the reception was over and everyone congratulated the two and after goodbyes were said, Ryder gave Rocky and Abbey tickets to go to Paris.

XXX

Hey everybody I am here and with a new chapter. Yes today is supposed to be a school day for me but I got sick so I had to stay home by myself but the good news to that is that I could post a new chapter. I might do another chapter today but it all depends on how I am feeling. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Read review and enjoy. See ya next time. -Amelia154


	4. Surprise

Chapter 4: Surprise

A couple months after Rocky and Abbey got married the last couple, Whitney and Rubble got married and had two sons of their own named Mason and Justin. Things couldn't have been better than they all ready are. Until one day when they were watching the pups play Abbey started to get dizzy. Deciding to go inside and got up and walked into the Lookout without anyone noticing. When she got inside she started to head to bed and Rocky's room to pay down but a voice interrupted her.

"Hey Abbey what ya doing?" Katie asked .

"Oh I am just going to lay down in my room. I wasn't feeling well outside so I figured it was the heat."

" Okay do you want me to do a check up? "

"You don't have to but you can if you really want to."

" Then let's go. " Katie said mentioning for Abbey to follow her. When they got in the medical room Katie picked Abbey up and laid her on the examination table. Checking her over she checked her eyes ears and mouth but when she got to her stomach, she felt something so she got the ultrasound machine out and putting some gel on Abbey's stomach she looked at the screen and smiled.

"What is that? Is it bad?" Abbey asked.

"I got good news for you. That black dog means that you are pregnant." Katie said smiling.

"Really!" Abbey said turning over on her stomach .

"Yep you are seven weeks so you are almost there." Katie said and saw that Abbey was looking at the screen and not paying attention. "Would you like me to get Rocky?" She said giggling.

"What, oh yes please. "

"Okay be right back." Katie said as she put Abbey on one of the pup beds and then left to get Rocky. After a minute Rocky came in.

"There you are honey. I was wondering where you went."

" Sorry I came inside cause I wasn't feeling well and as I was heading over to our room when Katie stopped me. "

"Oh yeah she said you wanted to tell me something."

"Hmm, hmm. I wanted to tell you that we are going to be parents." Abbey said excitedly.

"Really."

"Yep I am seven weeks so I will be giving birth soon."

"That's great. I can't wait till we are parents."

" Me too. " Then they heard a voice calling out to them.

"Rocky, Abbey where are you."

"And not a moment too soon. In here Melody." Rocky said as Melody opened the door and walked in.

"Hey I was just wondering where you went because first Abbey left and then you left Rocky. We were all confused as to where you went so Auntie Skye asked me to go find you."

" Oh we came in here. But while you're here we want to tell you something. " Abbey said.

"What?"

"We wanted to tell you that you are going to be an aunt." Rocky said.

"Really. What's an aunt?" Melody said causing Rocky and Abbey to laugh a little bit.

"An aunt is When your brother or sister has a baby and their siblings are then aunts and uncles to the baby." Abbey said.

"Oh. Cool!" Melody said jumping up and down as Rocky and Abbey laughed again.

Over the next few weeks Rocky and Abbey were busy getting ready for their pup(s) to be born and they couldn't have been more happy. One day the pups was by the tv watching their parents trying to rescue some lost snowboarders when Abbey came in from the other room.

"Katie."

" Yes Abbey. "

"I think it's time." Abbey said as she was looking like she was in pain.

"Okay here let me help you. " Katie said as she picked Abbey up and ran to the medical room. Giving a quick examination and concluded...

"Yep Abbey this puppy is ready to come out let me call Ryder and tell him." Katie said picking up her phone and making the call to Ryder. A couple minutes later Ryder and Rocky came in.

"Okay we're here." Ryder said.

" Okay Ryder I need you to make sure no one comes in. "

"Okay. You can count on me."

" And Rocky, I need you on that side. "

"Okay. Okay Abbey I am here." Rocky said as Abbey smiled but then shut her eyes closed in pain. Meanwhile outside the dogs were keeping the pups busy by letting them play.

"I hope everything is going okay in there." Amanda said.

"Don't worry honey. I am sure everything is going fine. And soon we will have a first grandpup(s)." Ethan said to his wife. It was almost night time and they have heard nothing about how Abbey was doing until Rocky came out.

"Hey Rocky, how is she?" Everest asked.

"Come and see." When they got there they saw a little gray pup asleep next to its parents.

" Guys I would like you to meet Claire. " Rocky said as Claire opened her eyes and yawned.

"Aww. She's so cute Rocky and Abbey." Amanda said looking at her granddaughter.

"Thanks mom." That night everyone went to sleep smiling especially Rocky and Abbey as Claire snuggled up between her parents.

XXX

Hey everybody here is another chapter. I figured since I had plenty of time on my hands I'd post another chapter. This one is a shorter chapter but a sweet one. Please review what you think. Read and enjoy. See you tomorrow with the last chapter of this story. -Amelia154


	5. Trailer

**You were there when they got engaged:**

"Will you marry me?"

" Of course I will, yes! "

**You were there for their wedding:**

_"I love you and I always will. "_

_ "I love you too."_

**You were there for their birth:**

_"I'd like you to meet Ella, Daniel, and Natalie. "_

**Now be there when they go on their Biggest. Mission. Yet.**

_"Could you watch the pups. "_

_ "The Princess and Chloe are gone."_

_ " Argh, they took her. "_

_ "You are not the only one that goes through trials."_

**And be there as they go through difficulties:**

_"I don't know what I would do without her. "_

**Romance:**

_"Come here. "_

_ "Um, I will say. Yep I did miss that."_

**Tragedies:**

_ "No, no, no, no, no, Chase, no!"_

_ " He's in a coma right now. "_

**Forgiveness:**

_"It doesn't matter what happened in the past. What does matter is it they are willing to ask for forgiveness. "_

**And Happiness:**

_ "Chase we are..."_

_ " No way! "_

_**Mission Paw & A Surprise**_

_** Coming soon!**_

XXX

And here it is the final chapter of this story and the trailer for the new story. Just to let you know for you guys to have a little fun with this next story I am going to put in hints as to what the surprise is. So that means you can look for the hints and you can review what you found or pm me either one preferably p.m. so that way it can be more of a surprise to you and the others. See ya next time with Mission Paw & A Surprise. -Amelia154


End file.
